


Help! My Roommate is Fucking Up My Love Life

by Kbdizzle



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbdizzle/pseuds/Kbdizzle
Summary: Alec and Magnus have a quick and swift breakup. Miserable, Alec moves out of the Institute and rooms with a young shadowhunter. Oblivious as always he remains determiedly unaware that his roommate is totally in love with him and resolves himself to getting Magnus back. Magnus always loved a good romantic story, but Alec's roommate is throwing a wrench in his plan.
Relationships: Isabella - Relationship, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Help! My Roommate is Fucking Up My Love Life

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is a reupload and revamp of a work I had originally posted and never finished in 2014(ish) so if it feels familiar that is why lol. Stay safe, happy and healthy everyone!

Ugh! Alec thought to himself. It had been six months since he and Magnus had broken up. Now here he was sitting on the cold, wooden floor in his very own apartment. He remembered Jace and Izzy telling him what a big boy he had become when he got his new apartment. He nearly laughed at the memory, but then remembered he hated the world. He hated that sun still shined, and that the people outside of his little two-story apartment still laughed like the world was still spinning. Alec looked at the digital clock on the table stand. 9:30, he was late. No not he as in himself but him. There was a knock on the door. Well then again Taemin always had a knack for proving him wrong. He opened the door to find Taemin waiting outside, an expectant smirk on his blemish free face. Wrapped in a light gray knit sweater, and a navy blue shirt tucked underneath that matched Alec's dark blue eyes. Alec trained his face into a scowl.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to give me my goddamn coffee."

"You made me nervous for second Al. I thought for a minute there you were actually smiling." said Taemin slipping past Alec into the warm, cozy little apartment that they shared.

Through all those months living without Magnus, Taemin had been there to glue him back together. No, Alec didn't love Taemin his heart still belonged to that sparkly, flamboyant, stupid, freewheeling bisexual, warlock. Although that being said Taemin's visits started to last longer and longer sometimes going into the night. Taemin's bed had switched from the couch to the guest bedroom and on the rare occsasions when he fell asleep on Alec's own bed he didn't move to stop him. He didn't love Taemin, and he knew it was wrong to get the poor boy's hopes up, but he just couldn't stop. Perhaps he was lonely, maybe he just wanted the attention. He had always grown up with himself as his only confidante, when Magnus had showed him what true love looked like, the loss was a hole he found himself constantly trying to fill.

"You're thinking about him again aren't you?" said Taemin looking down

"Of course I am. Who else would I be thinking about?"

"Well I'm no sparkly warlock, but I did bring you a coffee, so that should count for something right?" Taemin said cheekily

Alec stared at him for a moment. He's impossible, he thought to himself and not for the first time.

Taemin just smiled at him wholeheartedly.

"Come on," Taemin said ignoring the penetrating stare of those awful oceanic eyes. "We're going to the park."


End file.
